Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach! 1-5
by Amai-chan
Summary: Poor Mamo-chan! He wants to tell Usagi that he loves her, but events kept on getting in his way. Mamo-chan! Get your towel back on! ^^; Final chapter is up! ^_^
1. The Beach and the Swim Trunks

hello hello!   
I am here again with another fic. ^^ Anyway, this fic takes place when Usagi and Mamoru have just started to date. I do not own Sailormoon, it is a beautiful creation of Naoko Takeuchi. Please enjoy my story and [email me][1] if you have any comments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach**   
**Chapter 1**

by Amai-chan!

Motoki spit his drink out and gasped. "What do you mean that you haven't told her that you love her yet?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the right moment hasn't come up yet."

Motoki sighed and patted Mamoru on the back. "What you need, my boy, is some dating tips from the great Motoki-kun!"

Mamoru looked at Motoki slyly. "And what makes this Motoki-kun such a ladies' man?"

Motoki pointed to himself proudly. "Because this Motoki-kun knows what a lady needs and wants!"

Mamoru chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. "So, Motoki, "Ladies' Man Supreme", what should I do?"

"Well." Motoki stretched his arms. "You gotta tell Usagi that you love her or else the relationship won't last long."

Mamoru sighed. "I know that! But how? How do I tell her that I love her?"

"Three words, Mamoru. I-LOVE-YOU!" Motoki laughed.

"Motoki no Baka! I already know that!" Mamoru took another sip of his coffee. "HOW do I tell her?"

"Don't worry, Mamoru. I have a cunning plan." Motoki leaned closer to Mamoru and whispered into his ear. "Take Usagi to a really romantic place, like the beach or something. Spend the day with her and as the sun is setting, tell her you love her."

A smile formed on Mamoru's face. "Brilliant, Motoki-kun. Brilliant."

----------------

Usagi growled as she looked down at her watch. "That man! He's a half an hour late!" She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Gosh, at least I take the time to come on TIME! But still...he is worth the wait." Usagi fell into a daydream, Mamoru and her were dancing in the middle of the beach.The sun shone an orange pink color as it set. They spun, twirled, dipped and then Mamoru leaned in for the....

"Gomen nasai, Usako!" Mamoru yelled as he ran to Usagi.

"Huh?" Usagi said as she awoke from her daydream. "Oh! Mamo-chan!" As he came running to her, Usagi grabbed him and gave him a hug. Suddenly, she let go and pointed her finger at the man. "Mamo-chan? Why are you so late? I have been waiting here for 30 minutes! You called last night and told me to be here at the beach at exactly 1! I'm here and you're not! I mean..."

Mamoru interrupted Usagi's speech. "I know. I know! I'm sorry. You see, the traffic was really bad."

Usagi glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Traffic spaffic."

Mamoru sighed and thought "Man, what a way to start the day."

-------------------

The beach was full of people. Umbrellas of every color dotted the sand. Magnificent sand castles made you watch your step and the waves crashed gently on the shore. Mamoru and Usagi had to walk the beach back and forth twice to find a spot. When the couple finally did, they laid out two towels and set up a green and white umbrella above them. Mamoru was just about to lay down on his beach towel and relax when Usagi pulled off her blue sun dress revealing a pink one piece swimsuit with yellow bows.

Usagi twirled around on the sand. "I feel so pretty!"

"You are pretty." Mamoru responded as he stretched out on the towel.

Usagi smiled and was just about to say "Thanks, Mamo-chan!" when she noticed Mamoru laying down on his towel. "Oh no, you don't! You are not resting at the beach, you're going swimming with me!" She grabbed Mamoru's arm and attempted to pull him up.

"Ahh, but Usako! I need my...ACK!" Mamoru yelped as Usagi pulled him up off the towel.

"HA! I'm not as weak as I look. Now we shall go swimming!" Usagi shouted with a smile as she dragged Mamoru towards the water.

"Ahh, Usako. I haven't even taken off my clothes yet. Ow! The sand!" Mamoru tried to point out as Usagi pulled him across the hot sand.

Usagi growled. "Baka Mamo-chan! Take 'em off right here, right now!" Usagi shouted across the beach for all to hear. Mamo-chan turned bright red.

"Ah! Usako! You're a little loud!" Mamo-chan whispered.

"Well! TAKE 'EM OFF AND I'LL STOP BEING LOUD!" Usagi shouted with an odd smile.

Mamoru quietly removed his black pants and green shirt to reveal a pair of very **short** dark green swim trunks.

Usagi got a strangely smug look on her face. "My man is sexy."

Mamo-chan turned bright red for the second time in two minutes. He then attempted to cover up his "sexiness" by grabbing a towel and covering up the green trunks.

"Aww! Poor Mamo-chan! He can't HELP being SEXY!" Usagi shrieked as she tugged Mamoru towards the water again as all female eyes turned to Mamoru.

"Usagi, please don't be so loud." Mamoru pleaded.

"Usagi?" Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "What happened to Usako?" The tears streamed down from Usagi's bright blue eyes and all male eyes turned to her and Mamoru. Mamoru turned bright red for the third time in five minutes.

Mamoru slapped his hand against his forehead. "Please Usagi! I mean, Usako! Don't cry!" He took his arm and wrapped it around Usagi. "I didn't mean it."

The tears stopped and a happy smile appeared. "Really? Oh Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. "This is going to be one hell of a day." He thought to himself.

Usagi pounced on Mamoru and was about to toss him into the water when some familiar faces appeared.

"Minako-chan! Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Makoto-chan!" Usagi leapt off of Mamoru and went to hug her friends.

Mamoru groaned and thought. "Not the friends again! I was beginning to enjoy that."

"Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed. "Why are you at the beach?"

"Well." Usagi swayed her arms. "Mamo-chan and I are on date!"

"Well, that much is obvious." Rei said as she stared at the Mamo-chan laying in the sand.

Mamoru blushed and stood up from the sand. "Uh, gomen. Forgot to say hello. Hi everybody." As he made a slight bow towards the girls, his towel slipped and fell to the sand.

Rei turned bright red when she saw what laid beneath Mamoru's towel. "Oh my." was all she was able to say.

Makoto laughed and whistled. "Ohhhhh! Looks like we got a man in very little clothing!"

Ami covered her face behind her hands and mumbled "Bad. Bad. This is bad. This is very bad."

Usagi beamed. "Yes! Isn't Mamo-chan sexy?"

Mamoru then proceeded to turn bright red....AGAIN!

Minako just snickered evilly and bent down to pick up Mamoru's towel. "Here Mamoru, take some cover." Mamoru thanked Minako greatly. "Hey Usagi! We were heading to the shopping area to well,....SHOP! You and sexy Mamoru want go with us?"

Usagi jumped up at the thought. "Yay!"

Mamoru groaned. "Don't I get any say in this?"

The girls all looked at each other. There was a slight pause. "NO!" they all exclaimed. Mamoru flew three feet in the air at the sound of the shout.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I won't ask next time." Mamoru said with a groan.

"Good!" Usagi said in a sing song voice. "Now Mamoru, GET YOUR PANTS ON!"

All female eyes turned yet again on to Mamoru. And Mamoru yet again turned a nice bright shade of red.

A few minutes later, when Mamoru was nicely fully dressed, though the girls liked him much better when he was nearly naked, the group headed for the shopping plaza.

"Look at all the stores! Look at all of variety! Most of all, look at all the hot guys!" Minako shouted with glee.

Ami blushed. "I like that one over there." Her hands flew up and covered her mouth.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto said.

"Gomen nasai! It just slipped out!" Ami said as she tried to defend herself.

"Yeah. Now we know what really goes on in that head of yours, Ami-chan." Rei said with an evil grin.

"No! I would never!" Ami shouted in panic.

"Well, you just did." Makoto pointed out and Ami turned that nice shade of red.

"Now." Minako stated. "We are presented with a major problem, which store do we go in first?" All of the girls gasped and Mamoru just groaned...AGAIN! "How shall we solve this terrible dilemma?"

"I know how!" Usagi exclaimed. "Let's just pick randomly!" Usagi closed her eyes, pointed her finger, and spun around. When she stopped spinning, her finger pointed to "The Golf Company."

"Only Usagi could pick the Golf Store!" Rei snorted.

"Shut up, Rei-chan! As if you could do any better?"

"Well! I'll show you!" Rei-chan closed her eyes, pointed her finger, and spun around. When she stopped spinning, her pointed to "The Golf Company." Rei gasped. "Nani?"

"Ha ha. Told you." Usagi said and stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"Shut up! Let me try again!" Rei closed her eyes and began to spin when Ami stopped her.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just go to the first store on the strip and we'll just go in order?" Ami suggested.

Usagi and Rei groaned. "Okay..."

Mamoru chuckled. "Such a little problem caused this much trouble." He then looked around and saw looks of death from the girls. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Usagi and the other girls grabbed Mamoru by the collar and dragged him into the store. Mamoru couldn't help but scream. "Oh the humanity of it all!"

--------------------------------------   
There it is! Chapter 1! What will happen in Chapter 2? Will our Mamo-chan survive his trip to the mall? Will he ever stop turing red? What about Usagi and others, what excellent adventures will they go on? Could Mamo-chan's next excellent adventure be his last? Will Mamo-chan ever tell Usagi that he loves her?!?   
BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!   
*cliffhanger*   
Yes, I am evil. ^^

   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



	2. ICE CREAMMMMMMMM!

Ohayoo Minna-san!   
I'm here and back with Chapter 2 of our poor Mamo-chan's excellent adventures at the beach! For those of you who HAVEN'T read Chapter 1, this fic takes place when Usagi and Mamoru are just beginning to date. (Please read Chapter 1 if you haven't, this fic will make a lot more sense if you do.) Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon, not Amai-chan! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and send me an [email][1] if you have any comments.On forth with the fic! ^^   
------------------------------------------------

Pretty Soldier Sailor Amai-chan, Senshi 'o nekos and all things shiney proudly presents:   
**Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach!**   
**Chapter 2**   
by Amai-chan

Like every Saturday, the shopping plaza was filled with busy shoppers. Children held their mothers' hands happily as they skipped through the stores. Venders yelled out as they displayed their trinkets. American tourists wandered around the shops, looking at the signs with great confusion. All was normal, until a scream was heard through out the small mall.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Usagi screamed. All eyes in the mall turned to the odango-headed girl and she gave a look of surprise.

"But Usagi-chan, we have only been shopping for an hour and a half." Minako explained.

"An hour and a half too long." Mamoru complained. The girls turned and faced Mamoru, death threats formed on their faces. "Ah. Gomen. I mean...Why don't we shop for another hour and a half?" The girls nodded. "Damnit." Mamoru groaned.

"But! I don't want to shop anymore." Usagi's stomach growled. "See? Either does my stomach! Let's go get some ice cream."

"I agree with Usako, this shopping thing is getting boring." Sweat poured down Mamoru's face when he reliazed what he just said. "I mean...." He said before the death threat faces could form. "This shopping thing could NEVER get boring."

Makoto's stomach growled. "Well, actually now that you mention it, Usagi-chan, I am kind of hungry."

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR could be heard coming from Minako's stomach. "Ah. Looks like I'm hungry too."

"Alright! Then that settles it! Let's go get some ice cream!" Usagi shouted with glee and dragged Mamoru and the girls to the ice cream stand.

----------------------------

"Chocolate or Strawberry? Chocolate or Strawberry? Chocolate or Strawberry? Oh! I hate making these kinds of descions." Usagi said indescively as she stared at the ice cream flavor board.

"C'mon Usako. It can't be that hard!" Mamoru said.

Usagi turned around with a look of pure anger on her face. "As a matter of fact, Mamo-chan. It is a very hard desicon to make."

"Oh really?" Mamoru challenged.

"Really. I am deciding what will go into my stomach! I just can't put anything in my stomach!" Usagi explained.

"Wrong, Usagi-chan! You put everything in your stomach. If its food, its goes into your stomach." Rei said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Rei-chan! I'm not that big of a pig!" Usagi shouted.

"Yes, you are. Oink! Oink! C'mon oink Usagi-chan! Everyone knows that you are a pig, not a bunny!" Rei snorted.

"Oh that's it!" Usagi formed her hand into a fist. "No one makes fun of my namesake!" Usagi moved her fist up to Rei's face.

"Oh! I'm so scared..." Rei said sarcastically.

"Stop it, girls!" Makoto yelled as she broke Usagi and Rei up. "Please, you are causing a scene."

"Now!" Minako said as the group reached the top of the ice cream line. "Is everyone ready to order?"

Usagi jumped up three feet into the air and shouted. "Yeah! ICE CREAM TIME!" Once again, the whole mall turned its eyes towards her and Mamoru turned that beautiful bright shade of red (AN: He turns red a lot, doesn't he? Poor Mamo-chan!).

"Now if only she could get that excited about school!" muttered Rei.

Usagi turned to her and glared. "What was THAT?!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Girls...Girls...Girls...Let's calm down." Ami said quietly.

"You heard me! Its no wonder you are making a C in math, you can't even listen." Rei snorted.

Usagi growled. "You're not one to talk, Rei-_chan_, you're making the D!"

Rei was ready to pounce on Usagi when Ami split the two girls apart. "Now, as I was saying earlier, CALM DOWN!" Ami shouted.

Everyone turned towards Ami. "Ami-chan?!?"

Ami crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes, I know its not like me to be loud but I had to break the children apart." Rei and Usagi snarled.

While all this was happening, the ice cream vender was safely standing on the side. "Um..." He questioned. "Are we quite done yet?"

The group turned towards the vender and made a slight bow. "Gomen nasai."

"No problem. What you like to order?" The ice cream man asked.

Usagi pushed Mamoru up to the vender. "Mamo-chan! You place our orders for us!"

"Um...Okay." Mamoru said as he placed his hands on the ice cream stand.

The ice cream vender raised an eyebrow. "Are you ordering for _all_ of them?"

Mamoru nodded.

"Are they _all_ your girlfriends?" The vender said with a smirk.

Mamoru shook his hands in the air and turned that all too familiar shade of red. "What do you mean are they _all_ my girlfriends? Do I look like a pimp or something?"

The ice cream vender looked at Mamoru from top to bottom. "Well, actually you do. I mean, that green jacket..."

Mamoru growled. "Don't say anything about the jacket!"

"Geez." Usagi whispered to Makoto. "I didn't know he was so defensive about his clothes."

Makoto snickered. "I thought you knew everything about _your_ man."

Usagi shrugged. "Apparently not. Wonder what other secrets he is keeping from me."

"Do you really want to know?" Makoto said.

Usagi thought about it for a moment. "On second thought, no. I don't want to know what that kind of man is keeping from me."

"So, are they?" The vender asked.

Mamoru groaned loudly. "No! They are all not my girlfriends! Only this one is." He pulled Usagi to his side.

"Oh Mamo-chan." Usagi blushed.

"Here's your chance." Mamoru thought to himself. "Here's your chance to tell her that you love..."

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM!" Usagi shouted to Mamo-chan's right ear causing him to go temporarily deaf.

"Damnit! The perfect moment interrupted by her stomach!" Mamoru growled to himself.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

Sweat rolled down Mamoru's face. "Oh! Oh! Nothing. Nothing." He waved his hands.

"Oh. In that case," Usagi looked up at Mamoru. "I WANT MY ICE CREAM!" Once again, he went momentarily deaf.

"Ah, Usako." Mamoru said as he rubbed his ear. "Could you be any louder?"

Usagi snickered eviliy and then... "**I WANT MY ICE CREAM!**" This time everyone went more than slightly deaf.

Rei rubbed her ears. "Mamoru, why did you have to ask?"

Mamoru looked around. "Huh? What was that?"

Rei spoke louder. "I said Mamoru, why did you have to ask!"

Mamoru shook his head. "Sorry, what was that?"

Rei screamed. "I SAID MAMORU, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK!"

Mamoru cringed. "Geez, Rei. You don't have to be so loud."

For once, Rei was ready to kill someone else other than Usagi. "Mamoru!"

Mamoru took a step back from the blazing Rei-chan, knowing from Usagi that it was not good to get on her bad side. "Ah. Gomen Rei-san, I mean, Rei-hime! No, Rei-sama! I didn't mean it!" He shook his hands and pointed to Usagi. "It was all her fault!"

Usagi growled and hit Mamoru on the head. "Are you new to this girlfriend thing? You don't blame your problems on your girlfriend!"

Mamoru gulped and hid behind the ice cream vender. He knew that he was done for now.

The ice cream vender snickered. "Well, aren't we the ladies' man?"

Mamoru snarled. "Shut up."

The ice cream vender pushed Mamoru away from him. "Get a grip, man! Fight them like a real man."

Mamoru hid his head in his hands. "But they're scary!"  
  
Minako sighed. "Chiba Mamoru the wimp." She stood between Usagi, Rei and Mamoru. "Now! Let's just have some nice ice cream, not a brawl."

The three sighed and nodded. Minako took Mamoru and told him what everyone wanted. Mamoru went up to the ice cream vender and ordered. The ice cream vender gave Mamoru the ice cream and Mamoru began to walk over to the table where the girls moved. All was calm until...

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Mamoru screamed as he fell down on to the ground and all the ice cream went SPLAT! on his head. He groaned and turned to see what had caused his embrassing fall. "How classic." He said as he stared at a banana peel.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards to him. "Are you alright?"

Mamoru stood up."Oh Usako! I'm fine."

"Well, in that case." Usagi ran towards the spot where Mamoru had fell. "My poor ice cream!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Mamoru's head. "That's a nice way to show someone that you really care for them." Mamoru thought.

Usagi looked up from the ice cream and gazed at Mamoru. A strange smile formed on her face and she fell to the ground laughing.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"Hahaahahaahahahaha! Poor Mamo-chan!" Usagi rolled on the ground, almost in tears. "Hahahahaha! You...have...hahahahahhahaa...ice cream...hahahahhahahaha....all of over...hahahhahaa...you! Hahahhahahaaha!"

"Huh?" Mamoru said as he ran his hand through his jet black hair. He turned bright red when he realized his head was covered in ice cream. "Ack!"

The girls giggled. "Hee hee...Look at Mamoru!"

Mamoru moaned as he felt his clothes. "Ack! My beautiful green jacket! It's all covered in ice cream." He touched his pants and cringed. "Sticky."

"Awww! Poor Mamo-chan!" Usagi as she ran up to hug him. She stepped back when she realized what she was about to do. "On second thought..." She smiled and patted him on the nose.

"You know...I'm not a dog." Mamoru said.

Usagi just smiled. "What are we going to do about your clothes? You can't just go walking around like that!"

Mamoru sighed. "Do you think that I want to go walking around _like this_?"

Minako butted in. "There is only one way to solve this!"

The group turned towards to Minako. "How?"

Minako beamed. "Mamoru! Take off your clothes!"

---------------------------------------------------------   
Mwrah! Chapter 2 is done and BWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA I left you with another cliffhanger! Oh, being evil is soooooo much fun! Will Mamo-chan strip down? Will the ice cream vender ever stop being annoying? Will Usagi ever get her ice cream? And will Mamo-chan ever get a chance to say what he originally came out here to say? Find it all out in Chapter 3!

I wanna thank Ekaterinn who helped contribute to this fic! Arigato Ekat-chan! ^^

Um, for some of you who don't know what the Japanese terms in _Mamoru took a step back from the blazing Rei-chan, knowing from Usagi that it was not good to get on her bad side. "Ah. Gomen Rei-san, I mean, Rei-hime! No, Rei-sama! I didn't mean it!"_   
San is like calling someone Mrs. or Miss. Hime means Princess or Lady and Sama is for a Queen or a goddess.   
Basically, Mamoru was raising his respect for Rei because he didn't want her to get mad at him. oO;   
Baka Mamo-chan!

Another mini-Japanese lesson for words I use frequently in this fic.   
gomen- sorry   
gomen nasai- very sorry!   
nani- what?   
arigato- thank you

Amai-chan teaches Japanese...scary!

Rants? Raves? Review me or send me an [email][1].

Till Chapter 3,   
Amai-chan!

   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



	3. Poor Mamo-chan

Ohayoo Minna-san!   
I'm back again with Chapter 3 of our poor Mamo-chan's "Excellent" Adventures at the Beach! ^^ For you slackers that haven't been reading this fic until now (shame! shame!), this story takes place when Mamoru and Usagi are just starting to date. I suggest that you read Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 before you read Chapter 3 because Chapter 3 will make a lot more sense if you do. ^^ Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon, not Amai-chan! Please review or send me an [email!][1] (Hey. You could even do both! I love mail!) Now! On with the story....

**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

**Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach**   
**Chapter 3**   
by Amai-chan

  


Mamoru stared at Minako and turned bright red. "You want me to do _what_?!"

Minako crossed her arms. "You heard me. Take off your clothes."

Mamoru jumped back three feet and cringed. "You expect me to take off my clothes, right here, right now, in the middle of a shopping plaza?"

Minako gave a twisted laugh. "You heard me, STRIP!"

Usagi patted Mamoru on the nose in order to avoid all the ice cream on the rest of his face. "Please Mamo-chan, take off your clothes."

Mamoru blushed. "You...you...want to...see...me..NAKED?" He snickered eviliy. "Hentai! Hentai! Usako is a hentai!"

Usagi growled and slapped Mamoru across his face. "If anyone is a hentai here, it is surely you."

Mamoru sighed and rubbed his ice cream covered face. 'Actually.' He thought to himself. 'The only hentai I know is Motoki-kun' He chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Usagi snapped.

"Oh. Nothing...just thinking of an old friend of mine." Mamoru explained. 'Just thinking of the idiot that convinced to go on this fiasco.' He thought.

"You know, Mamoru." Ami said. "You have your swim trunks on underneath your pants."

Mamoru put his hand behind his head and flushed. "Hey! You're right, Ami."

Minako muttered. "She's _always_ right."

"So," Makoto asked. "Are you gonna take off those pants and show us your "sexy" trunks?"

Mamoru laughed nervously as he remembered the swim trunks he was wearing. They were bright green and **very** short. Usagi and her friends had made far too many comments on how "sexy" he looked in them. 'I can't go walking around in the shopping center in those.' Mamoru thought.

"Well." Usagi pulled at his pant leg. "Take 'em off."

Mamoru pushed Usagi away. "Ah. No, Usako."

"Why not?" Usagi asked with a stern look. "You look ridiculous covered in ice cream."

'That may be true.' Mamoru thought. 'But I'll look more ridiculous in my swim trunks. Why? Why? Why did I have to pick the green ones to wear?!'

Usagi growled. "Mamo-chan! I mean, Chiba Mamoru! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!!" All eyes in the shopping center turned towards the odango-headed girl.

Mamoru turned that all too familiar shade of red. "Usako! Stop!"

The blond haired girl crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. But I don't want to walk around with an ice cream covered boyfriend. So, TAKE THOSE CLOTHES NOW!"

Mamoru gave into the invietable and removed all of his clothing, except for the sexy swim trunks. He stood in the middle of the plaza and all female eyes turned to him. "Ah." Mamoru said as he tried to restrain himself from blushing. "Can we go to the beach where it will actually look normal for a guy to being wear these?" He pointed to the trunks.

"Yeah. Let's go to the beach. We brought our swim suits along with us." Makoto said as she pulled out a green two-piece out of her bag.

With that, they headed to the beach. As Mamoru was walking with the others to the beach, he sighed. 'I normally enjoy being with Usagi's friends, but not today.' He thought. 'I just need a moment, a _private_ moment with Usagi so I can tell her.' He wiped the sweat off his forehead and fell into a daydream. He and Usagi were sitting on the soft white sand together, watching the sunset go down. He leaned closer to Usagi and whispered "I love you." into her ear. She turned to him with a smile and they fell into an embrace.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A kid cried. "MY SAND CASTLE!"

Mamoru looked down and realized that he just stepped into a sand castle, making it crumble to the ground as if King Kong had stood on it. He bent down towards the kid and said "Gomen nasai."

"Gomen nasi my butt! You ruined my sand castle! My work of art!" The kid screamed.

Mamoru waved his arms. "Please stop yelling! I didn't mean too!"

"Yeah right!" The kid yelled and scooped up a handful of sand, throwing it right into Mamoru's face.

"ACCCCCK!" Mamoru yelled as he was temporaily blinded by the sand. He tripped on the legs of tanners, bumped into small children and caused their ice cream to fall on to the hot sand, and ran into short, but strong men who threw him across the sand.

"Oof." was all that Mamoru was able to say after that *unique* experience.

Usagi bent down. "Mamo-chan." She shook him. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Are you okay?" Her warm blue eyes began to water.

Mamoru looked up at Usagi and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "I'm alright." He smiled sweetly. "No need to cry."

Usagi grinned and hugged Mamoru. "Heh. It was kinda funny seeing you right there like that. Usually, I'm the one who is the klutz."

Mamoru smiled as he felt the warmth of Usagi. 'Here's your chance!' He thought. 'Here's your chance to tell her.' He ran through his mind looking for the perfect words. 'What about this?' He thought. 'Usako, you mean a lot to me and I just want to tell that I...'

His train of thought was interupted by Rei. "C'mon lovebirds." Rei stated. "We're going swimming." She dragged the hugging Usagi and Mamoru towards the water.   


  


**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

The sea sprakled in the sunlight. The cool water felt good to be in on the hot summer's day. The group played and splashed in the relaxing water.

"Haha!' Usagi yelled as she pounced on Mamoru's shoulders. "I'm gonna dunk you!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Mamoru said happily as he grasped Usagi's knees. "I'm gonna get you first!"

Usagi brushed her fingers through Mamoru's hair. "Nope! I'll get you before you even have a chance to get me!"

Mamoru laughed. "I don't think so!" He lifted Usagi gently off his shoulders and tossed her into the splashing water. "Looks like I got you first!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue at him playfully and continued to swim happily into the water. She began to swim towards Mamoru to get him back until she felt a strong current underneath her. Usagi tried her hardest to break free of the current, but the current was too strong for her. She screamed as the it swept her futher and futher out to sea.

Minako and Makoto turned around and yelled. "Usagi-chan!"

Rei quickly swam up from the water. "What happened to Usagi-chan?" She cried.

Ami said quietly. "The undertow caught her. Someone go help her!"

Mamoru screamed and swam out towards the odango-headed girl. "USAKO!"

**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

*evil grin* CLIFFHANGER! As I always said before, BEING EVIL IS SO MUCH FUN! ^^   
What will happen in Chapter 4? Will Mamoru save Usagi from the undertow? Or will he get caught up in the undertow too? Will he ever get the chance to tell Usagi that he loves her? WILL HE EVER STOP TURNING RED? (probably not) Find it all out in Chapter 4!

I like to thank my Sailor Editor, Ekaterinn! Arigato Ekat-chan! (_8^(|) There is a Homer Simpson for you! ^^

Rants? Raves? Review me or send me an [email][1]!

Ja ne for now!   
Amai-chan^.^

"_Cogito ergo sum (I think therefore I am)._"   
-René Descartes   


   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



	4. Hey! Look at his swim trunks!

Ohayoo Minna-san!   
Here I am with Chapter 4! *sniff* This fic is getting closer and closer to ending. ;_; Anyway, this story takes place when Mamoru and Usagi are just beginning to date. If you were lazy and didn't read Chapters 1-3, I suggest that you go read them. (Chapter 4 will make a lot more sense if you do! ^^) Amai-chan no own Sailormoon! Naoko-sama owns Sailormoon! Please review this if you get a chance or send me an [email][1]. On with the fic....

**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

**Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach**   
**Chapter 4**   
by Amai-chan

"USAKO!" Mamoru screamed as he swam out after Usagi. His arms moved through the water deeply as he pulled himself closer to Usagi. Stroke by stroke, he grew stronger and he drew closer to the girl. "Usako. Usako. Usako." He whispered with tears in his eyes as he reached out to grab her. He nearly touched her when the undertow pulled her beneath the roaring waves. He screamed. "This isn't fair! Usako!" Mamoru dove under and swam with the movements of a dolphin, closer and closer he came to his angel when finally he reached out and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Up towards the light, the couple swam.

"Ahhh...Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she grasped for air.

"Shhsh. Don't say anything. We have to get back to shore." Mamoru replied softly as he held the girl closer to him for her comfort. He kicked his legs strongly as he swam through the water. 'Damnit. I should of put Usagi on my back so we could get to shore faster and be safer.' He sighed. 'Well, at least she is safe. That is all I could ask for.'

They swam together to the sandy white shore with Mamoru's arms protectively wrapped around Usagi. When they reached the shore, Mamoru gently lifted Usagi out of the water and into his arms. A crowd greeted them with "Ohmagosh!" "Is she allright?" "The poor girl!" and "How brave you are!" Mamoru smiled and looked down at Usagi.

"Usako?" He whispered. "Are you okay?"

Usagi stared up and a weak smile formed on her face. "Of course, thanks to you." Her hand slipped on to Mamoru's hand and held it tight.

Mamoru's eyes looked warmly at Usagi. 'This is it, man! This is the perfect moment. You were the knight in shining armor who saved her, now tell her how you truly feel!" Mamoru leaned in closer to the odango-headed girl. "Usako, can I tell you something?"

Usagi laughed and shook her head. Droplets of water spewed through the air with every movement. "What? Since when did you have to ask if you can tell me something? Baka Mamo-chan! You can tell me anything."

Mamoru grinned stupidly. 'Here it is!' He thought. 'Here is your big moment.' Mamoru cleared his throat and looked deep into Usagi's deep blue eyes. "Usagi, I..."

His words were interrupted by a tanned man wearing nothing but a red speedo. A speedo that was even shorter and tighter than Mamoru's green one. "Sir! Sir!" He yelled. "Put the lady down."

Mamoru turned to the man and growled. 'He ruined it! He ruined it!' He cried inside his mind. "Why? Why should I put her down?"

The man pulled out a card, seemingly from nowhere and presented to Mamoru. "Read the card, buddy. Sand E. Beach. Professional lifeguard and sandcastle builder."

Mamoru roared with the laughter and Sand's card shook in his hand. "You mean your name is actually SAND E. BEACH?!" He shook his head. "That is just too...too..." Mamoru's laughter filled the air. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STUPID!"

Sand glared at the still laughing Mamoru and anger filled his body.

Usagi glanced at the lifeguard and tapped Mamoru. "Ah, Mamo-chan." The laughter continued. "Mamo-chan?" The laughter went on. "MAMO-CHAN!" The laughter did not creased but Mamoru was able to look down at Usagi. "I think you better stop." She said quietly as she pointed to Sand who was now foaming at the mouth.

Mamoru shook his head and began to laugh harder. "Gomen nasai, Usako. I can't. I can't..ha ha ha! I can't .....hee hee...ha ha ha...stop laughing..HA HA HA! At his stupid...ha ha ha...name!"

Sand stamped his feet on the ground and snorted. "That is enough sir! I do not appreciate you making fun of my name." He grabbed Usagi from Mamoru forcefully and headed towards the other end of the beach.

Usagi screamed and began hitting Sand. "Stop!" She growled when he did not put her down and punched him the nose. Yet, the man kept moving. "I said stop! So stop!" The man continued to move. She screamed and yelled in frustration. "Put me down! NOW!" Sand still walked steadily along the soft white sand.

Mamoru stood there shocked for a moment as he watched his girlfriend be dragged away by the lifeguard with a funny name. 'Sand E. Beach.' He thought to himself. He tried his best not to laugh but the laughter filled his body and poured out of his mouth. "Wait a minute! What am I doing here standing here like an idiot?" He asked aloud.

"Because you are an idiot." A random person said in the crowd.

Mamoru turned and glared at the person. "I gotta go save Usako." He ran down the beach with the speed of a bullet . When he finally caught up to Sand, he pounced on him causing both Usagi and Sand to fall to the ground.

"Owwwww." Usagi moaned as she laid on the ground. She sat up and looked at Mamoru. "Could you think of a more stupid way to stop him?"

Mamoru turned that all too familiar shade of bright red and laughed. "Ah, gomen nasai, Usako."

Sand stood up and growled. "What was that for?!"

Mamoru pulled Usagi up off the sand and smiled. "Because I have to save her from an idiot like you."

Sand groaned. "An idiot?! Why am I an idiot?"

A look of pure shock formed on Mamoru's face. Did this man have no common sense?! "You are an idiot because you tried to steal my girlfriend!"

Sand giggled and Usagi and Mamoru stared at each other in surprise. "He's...giggling." Usagi said.

"Men...don't...giggle." Mamoru replied.

Sand brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Whose says I'm not a man just because I giggle?!" Usagi and Mamoru just looked at each other with fright. "Well....." Mamoru and Usagi looked back at Sand. "I took your girlfriend from you because I was going to take her to the lifeguard house so I could..."

Mamoru interrupted Sand with a blast of fury. "So you could what? So you could rape her?! So you could force her into being an ice cream vender?! So you could make her become a beach prostuite?!"

Usagi groaned. "Gomen nasai, Sand. He is a tad possessive. If you hadn't noticed."

"It is kind of obvious." Sand replied while Mamoru screamed "I'm not possessive! I just care about you!"

Usagi sighed. "You care about me a little too much."

Mamoru shook his head. "No! That is impossible. How could you care about a person too much?"

"Anyway, as I was saying." Sand interrupted before a fight could start. "I was going to take her to the lifeguard house so I could fix any wounds or problems caused by the undertow."

Usagi looked at all over her body. Her arms were the same ivory color they had always been with zero scratches. Her slender legs were as smooth as snow. She ran her fingers across her face. "I don't think I have any wounds. Why do I have to go?"

Sand smiled sweetly. "I just want to check you out."

Mamoru glared at Sand the sound of "check you out." He leaned close to Sand and growled. "You just want to _check her out_?!"

Sand's face flushed a bright red. "Not like that! I'm mean she is really pretty and all." He caught sight of Mamoru's rageful face and quickly changed his words. "I mean...she is a nice girl! But I just want to make she that she is allright. Plus, she'll get hot chocolate."

Usagi leapt at the words hot chocolate. "Okay, I'll go just to make sure I'm allright." She snickered. 'Just me and Mamo-chan and a cup of hot chocolate. Oh the places where that could lead!' She thought with delight.

Mamoru thought of the idea of Usagi going to this place with Sand, just Sand. His heart stopped. 'He could do something terrible to her. You never know what is on lifeguards' minds these days' He thought to himself. Mamoru pointed to Sand. "Okay! She can go to the lifeguard house, but as long as I come with her. I want to make sure that you don't rape her or make her become an ice cream vender!"

Sweat rolled down Sand's face. "Well, I was going to let you come along anyway, but now that you have demanded it. I guess I have to let you come." Mamoru smiled at what he thought was a victory.

The trio walked down the beach in the bright afternoon sun. They stepped over towels, sand castles, tanners and coolers as they continued their journey to the lifeguard house. The sun sparkled down on the cool water creating shiny patterns among the waves. Children laughed and splashed in the blue ocean while their mothers relaxed a plastic rafts. Finally, they reached their destination.

The lifeguard house was seated on the edge of the bay overlooking the roaring sea. The building consisted of three single rooms made completely out of white painted bricks and heavy metal door that opened the house to the world. When the trio reached the house, Sand pulled the door open and revealed a group of four girls sitting on a blue and white plaid couch. "USAGI-CHAN!" They all screamed in unison as they ran towards the odango-headed girl.

"Minna!" Usagi exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Rei hugged Usagi tightly. "Baka Usagi-chan." She whispered as tears rolled down her eyes. "I thought you didn't make it."

Usagi looked down at the raven haired girl and smiled. "Of course, I made it, Rei-chan. I'm standing right here."

The girls surrounded Usagi and cried.

"I was so worried!" Minako yelled.

Ami patted Usagi on the shoulder. "We missed you so much." She said quietly.

"We thought you were gone for good! We didn't know what we would do without you." Makoto exclaimed with misty eyes.

Usagi cried and hugged all her friends. "Do you think _that _could take me down? After all we have been through? I don't think so." The girls shook their heads and laughed. "Besides, it is Mamoru that you have to thank for me being here."

Mamoru turned bright red and shook his hands. "No...no..really, it was nothing."

Minako nudged Mamoru on the elbow. "Just doing your job, eh, pardner?" She said in a bad cowboy accent.

Mamoru laughed. "No, really. It was nothing."

The girls groaned. "Mamoru. What do you mean it was nothing?! You just saved our best friend and your girlfriend."

Mamoru looked at the girls and smiled. "So, I guess it was something after all."

Sand walked to the center of the room. "Well, I guess I go get the first aid kit ready."

Usagi looked up at Sand. "Don't forget the hot chocolate you promised!"

Sand smiled. "We can't forget the hot chocolate!"

"I'll help. I know how to make some of the best hot chocolate in the world." Makoto said jumping up in excitement.

"I'll help with the hot chocolate too. Even though I'm not the greatest of cooks." Minako said laughing.

"Well...that is a big understatement." Rei replied.

"Oh shut up, Rei-chan!" Minako growled.

"Anyway, I'll help too...with the first aid kit." Rei said eyeing Sand with a seductive look.

"I'll guess I'll go help too." Ami said.

Sand looked towards Usagi and Mamoru. "We'll be back shortly. Why don't you two relax on the couch?" He said pointing towards the couch in the corner.

Usagi nodded and grabbed Mamoru's hand. Together, they walked over to the couch.

"Now," Rei stated. "Don't you two do anything while we're gone!"

Usagi turned around and faced Rei. "Gosh, Rei-chan! You're such a hentai!"

Rei shook her head. "I'm just worried that Mamoru forgot to bring protection."

Mamoru turned bright red and Usagi stepped in front of him. "See! You are a hentai! Talking about protection and such when we're only 14!"

"Come on, Rei-chan." Makoto said as she pulled Rei into the other room. "Let's go before a brawl starts."

Usagi groaned. "Come on, Mamo-chan. Let's go sit on the couch." She tried to pull Mamoru towards the couch, but he just stood there murmuring "Protection. Protection. Protection."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said as she stamped her feet. "Come on! Stop talking about protection. We all know that is what you want to do with Rei-chan!"

Mamoru snapped out of it and stared at Usagi. "What did you say?!"

Usagi just giggled. "Oh nothing! Just something to get you to stop saying protection over and over again, like a broken record."

He just shrugged. "Okay." The couple walked over to the couch and sat down next to each. An idea suddenly struck Mamoru. 'Here is your chance! The chance of a lifetime. The perfect moment to tell Usagi that you love her!' Mamoru cleared his throat and moved his hand towards Usagi's knee. He gently placed his hand on her knee and Usagi looked up.

"Yes?"

"Usako, I have to tell you something."   


  


**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**   


  


Gomen nasai. I know that wasn't a very funny chapter, but it was kind of hard to make that beginning of the chapter funny. For goodness' sake people! He was saving her!

Next chapter is chapter 5! The final chapter! How will it all end? Will Mamoru ever get to tell Usagi that he loves her? Will Sand and Rei develop a relationship? Will Mamoru stop turning red?!

Bwahahhahahahhahahaha, it is so much fun being evil!

Till Chapter 5,   
Amai-chan

[Azteca Senshi RPG][2]

   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/azteca/



	5. Playboys and Dreams

Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach Chapter 5 Ohayoo Minna-san!   
Whoa....It has been awhile since I last wrote for this story...but TA DA! The final chapter! Let's see what will happen....shall we? Review and [email me][1] if you want to. I love to talk. ^_^ Naoko-sama owns Sailormoon. 

**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

**Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach**   
**Chapter 5**

His hand landed gently on Usagi's knee and he leaned forward towards her with the gracefulness of a cat. "Usako." He said softly. " I have to tell you something." 

She looked up at him with curiosity. "Yes?" 

Excitement rushed through his mind. 'This is it.' Mamoru thought. 'This is the moment. This is the moment that will change everything in our relationship. This is the moment.' 

Usagi tapped his shoulder softly. "Mamo-chan?" 

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Usako..." 

"Yes..." She slid her arms up to wrap them around his neck. The couple leaned closer. 

"Usako, I lo..." 

"Aggggggghh!" The moment was destroyed as Rei ran out of the small kitchen. "You pervert! You sick little pervert!" 

Sand shrugged as he walked into the room. "What? All I did was touch your butt." He raised his right eyebrow and a seductive smile formed on his face. "And what a nice butt it was." 

Rei growled, raised her hand up and with the strength of a pissed off pyromaniac, she slapped Sand across the face, leaving a nice burning red mark. Sand rubbed his face and smiled. "Now, Rei-chan, that wasn't very ladylike." 

Mamoru growled and stood up. "Don't you have some hot chocolate to be making?" 

In response, the kitchen blew up. 

"Minako!" Makoto screamed. "I told you not to put that in there." 

Ami sighed. "Acids and bases just don't mix...." 

"Well....the kitchen needed to be remodeled anyway...I mean, yellow and orange are so last season's colors..." Minako laughed, trying to cover up her mistake. 

Sand just stood there, staring at his now blackened and destroyed kitchen. Tears streamed down his face and he cried, "My kitchen! My beautiful kitchen! How am I supposed to seduce people if I don't have my kitchen?!" 

Rei glared at Sand. "So this was your motive? To seduce us all?" 

Sand sighed and nodded. "Well, I couldn't help it...Mamoru was just so hot..." 

Usagi stood up in shock and yelled "WHAT?!?" 

Mamoru turned that all too familiar shade of crimson red. 

"Looks like we found a playboy instead of a lifeguard." Minako whispered to Makoto as they picked their way through the rubble of the kitchen. 

Sand spun around and faced Minako. "I heard that, you know. I would like to tell you all about my dream! My DREAM that you have ruined." 

Rei yawned. "Oh great...this sounds exciting." 

The playboy lifeguard laughed evilly. "It's more than exciting! It's spicy and sexy...just like Mamoru." 

Usagi pounced on Sand and clawed at his face. "I know my boyfriend's sexy but you just can't have him!" 

Mamoru just stood there, shaking, trying to deny the fact that this man was saying anything about him...and his alleged sexiness. 

"Oh come on, Mamoru." Ami said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You already knew that so many guys are attracted to you." 

Mamoru's tanned face flushed red once more. He turned to Ami. "And how you would you know?" 

It was Ami's turn to blush. "A ha ha...hee hee...ummm...you know...I just...kinda heard these things..." She stuttered. 

Mamoru just looked the other way. "....Right......" 

"My dream was a wonderful dream...until YOU destroyed it!" Sand stepped up on to the couch and pointed to the group. "My dream was...to own an harem!" 

Everyone's mouths dropped. 

"I bet you'll be a pedophile when you're older, buddy. Reach for the stars." Rei said scornfully. 

"Hush you." Sand replied. "As I was saying, I've always wanted to own my very own harem. Filled with saucy women, like Rei and delicious men, like Mamoru." 

Mamoru was starting to resemble a tomato. 

"Oh God..." Makoto said as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I think I'm gonna lose my ice cream." 

"BUT by blowing up my kitchen, you ruined everything! Everything I ever wanted!" Tears streamed Sand's face as he collapsed on to the couch into a little weeping ball. 

"Wow Minako, you actually did something right for once." Makoto said, patting Minako on the back. 

Minako blinked. "Huh?" 

Usagi pointed her finger up in the air triumphantly. "Let's go! I don't want to stay here with a playboy any longer." 

"But Usagi," Minako said. "You're already dating a playboy." 

"Shut up, Mina-chan. Let's just leave." 

With that, Sand was left all alone, crying with his broken dream of a harem. 

**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

They trotted along the beach as the sun begun to set and the night stars slowly edged into the sky. Mamoru sighed and thought 'Might as well give this up....this is going nowhere, I'll never be able to tell her.' He was ready to accept his failure when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. 

"Mo..toki?" He stumbled. 

"Did you say Motoki, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. 

"Oh my God.." He replied. 

"Hey! It is Motoki! Hey MOTOKIIIIIIIIII!" Minako yelled happily, waving her arms in the air. 

Mamoru stood there, frightened. 'Damn...Motoki's here to make a fool out of me...he just has to know that I haven't told her yet....' Motoki waved back to Minako. 'Oh God...Something has to be done so Motoki doesn't get his laugh' Motoki came closer and closer, smiling at the group. '...Drastic measures have to be taken NOW....NOW must be the moment when I tell her.' He turned to Usagi and placed his hands around her waist. "Usako..." He brought her close. 

Usagi responded in a sweet whisper. "Mamo-chan..." 

The moment was ruined by Minako and Motoki making fake googly eyes at each other and saying "Miaka....Tamahome...Miaka...Tamahome." 

Mamoru glared at the two and they fell to the ground in laughter. 

"You gotta admit it, Mamoru. It was pretty funny!" Motoki said between laughs. 

"Nice to see you too, Motoki." Mamoru groaned. 

Minako just snorted with laughter. 

Usagi looked down and smiled. "Mamo-chan...I have something that I have to tell you...." 

Everyone focused on Usagi. 

Mamoru grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest. "What is it, Usako?" 

"I love you." 

Mamoru gasped. "Why Usako...." 

"I really do." Usagi said as she looked up, her eyes wet with happy tears. "I love you. I've been trying to tell you all day...but I never found the right moment...I love you." 

Mamoru kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I love you too, Usako." 

"Awww....That's so sweet!" Minako said teary eyed. 

"Uh...Minako...You can stop hugging me now..." Motoki said as he tried to pull Minako's tightly wrapped arms off of him. 

"Oh great...We get away from the playboys only to drop into a super sappy romance novel." Rei complained as she watched Mamoru and Usagi. 

The comment was ignored because for once, Mamoru was too caught up in his blonde-haired love to even THINK about turning red. 

**~^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^~**

**The End!**

It's over! That's it! All of it. No more! 

So leave.... 

Please? 

There isn't any more! 

Go? GO! This is the end! 

Fine....you can stay but you aren't getting anymore. NAHHHH!

^_^ 

Ja ne,   
Amai-chan 

   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



End file.
